


Distraction

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miasing Scene" from "Working Girls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 3. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy when we're done. ATF universe was created by Mog. Thank you Mog for letting us play in it. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.  
> Spoilers: For episode, "Working Girls."  
> Inspired by prompts: "Style" and "Icognito" from the lovely evil_jacquie.

Ezra Standish and Buck Wilmington approached Wickes Town. As they passed an outermost tent, appreciative whistles were heard.

 

"Not a word, Mr. Wilmington," whispered Ezra's plum-tinged lips.

 

With twinkling eyes, Buck tipped his hat to Ezra and veered off to Ezra's right

 

Kohled eyes watched Buck disappear through the maze of tents. Ezra then titled his parasol lower over one laced shoulder, sashaying on toward the Saloon tent. At the Saloon's entrance, the parasol was closed before Ezra adjusted the bust of his dress.

 

'A distraction diverts attention with style and aplomb,' thought Ezra as he stepped into the Saloon.

 

The End.


End file.
